User blog:AgentGoldfish/Admin for a Day
Ever wanted to know what it's like to be an admin? Now's your chance! Dill and I have been discussing this for quite a while, and I figured now is as good a time as any to start it. Pretty much, you pick a song that is on my computer. Once the sign up period is over, I shall put my music on shuffle, and whoever picked the song that comes up is the admin for a day. They get to do anything a regular admin does, etc. But of course, there have to be guidelines! You must have no "criminal record", meaning you can't have been blocked before. You also must be registered. Sorry to our anonymous users, but it's impossible to grant an IP any rights. Though that's pretty much it. The songs that can be picked are: *Get Flappy *You Make Me Laugh *Trapped in the Drive-Thru *Adventure Time Theme *Baby (Note: NOT the Justin Bieber song, the Adventure Time one :P) *Billy the Warrior theme *Daddy You Ate My Fries Demo *Daddy You Ate My Fries *Hero Boy Named Finn *Island Song *House Hunting Theme Song *Never Ending Pie-Throwing Robot *Oh Key *A Quake *All the Words in the English Language *Ballad of Magellan *Be Careful What you Eat *Yakko's Christmas Future Song *Gotte Get to the Wishing Star *He's Got a Ha' Penny *Ice Crem Flavors *If I Could Have My Wish *I'm Cute *I'm Mad *Lake Titcaca *Let the Anvils Ring *Macadamia *Meticulous Analysis of History *Monkey Song *Multiplication *Never Give Up Hope *Never Give Up Hope Reprise *Only One of You *Solar System *Pinky and the Brain *Presidents *Schnitzelbank *Senses *So Much for Wakko's Ha' Penny *Panama Canal *Parts of the Brain *Time Zones *Train Bringing Wakko *Traveling Animaniacs *Twinkle Twinkle Wishing Star *UN Me *Universe *Variety Speak *Wakko's America *Wishing Star *Yakko's World *Christmas is Starting Now *Danville for Niceness *Don't Be a Jerk - It's Christmas *Fourth Day of X-Mas *Good King Wenceslas *Grumply Grumply Christmas *I Really Don't Hate Christmas *I Wish Everyday Could Be Christmas *Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow *No L *O Pruny Night *Perry Saves Christmas *Welcome to Tokyo *Run Rudolph Run *Santa Claus is Coming to Town *Santa Claus is Gunning you Down *Simpsons Christmas Boogie *Thank you Santa *That Christmas Feeling Demo *That Christmas Feeling *The Christmas Song *This Christmas Feels Like the Very First Christmas to Me *Twelve Days of Christmas (P&F) *Twelve Days of Christmas (Simpsons) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas *We Wish You a Perry Christmas *What Does He Want *Where Did We Go Wrong *Winter Vacation *X-Mas Elves *Aye Aye Eyes *Everyone's Got a Song Inside *I'm Not Your Boyfriend *Just an Old Fashioned Lab Song *Night Ghoulery Ending *Love Makes the World Go Rounf *My Best Friend Cap'n *Scary-O *You're Beauteous *Bonkers Theme *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers Theme *Spelling Bee *Darkwing Duck Theme *Disney Afternoon Medley *DuckTakes Theme *Goof Troop theme *Ludwig Von Drake Song *Naked Mole Rap *Rappin' Drakken *TaleSpin Theme *Toon Disney Theme Medley *Find Your Voice *Get Flappy *Gypsy Rap *Do Nothing Day Demo *Gimme the Wand *Icky Vicky *Kids Just Being Kids *My Shiny Teeth and Me *Real and Scary *Where is the Fun *Bicycle *Cel Phone *Dream Girl *New Car *Pirate *Renaissance Faire *Reno *Rockstar *Rollercoaster (Freecreditreport) *Bee Happy *Fry's Opera *Futurama Theme *Grunka Lunka *Hermes Bureaucrat Song *My Broken Friend *New Justice Team *Pop a Poppler *Robot Hell *TV Party Tonight *Aaron's Party *Back to School *SSB Theme *Comfortably *Do the Mario *Eye of the Tiger *Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *Hello Mother Hello Father (K9 Advantix commercial :P) *How I Beat Shaq *Lose Yourself in the Digits of Pi *Malcolm in the Middle Theme *Narwhals *Rock Lobster *Should I Stay or Should I Go *Super Mario Bros Super Show Theme *Elements *Ultimate Showdown *This is Halloween *Wanted Dead or Alive *Never Gonna Give You Up *Bus Called Graveyard Eight *Invader Zim Theme *Making Fiends Theme *Remember *What's Opera Arnold? *A Brand New Reality *A Real Boy *AGLET Demo *Ain't Got Rhythm Demo *Ain't No Kiddie Ride Demo *Alien Heart Demo *Atlantis Demo *Ballad of Klimpaloon Demo *Big Ginormous Airplane Demo *Bouncing Around the World Demo *Breath *Carl the Intern Demo *Carpe Diem *City of Love Demo *Do Nothing Day Demo *Dodger Stadium Code of Conduct Demo *Ducky MoMo and Me Demo *Ducky MoMo Theme Song Demo *Everything's Better With Perry *Evil Love Demo *Ferb Latin Demo *Floor After Floor Demo *Follow the Sun Demo *He's Eviler Demo *I Believe We Can Demo *I Love You Mom Demo *I Wanna be Cool Alternate Version Demo *I Wanna Be Cool Demo *I Want Nothing Demo *I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun Demo 2 *It's So Much Fun Not Knowin' Where You're Goin' Demo *Just Passing Through Demo *Little Brothers Demo *Me Myself and I Demo *Mix and Mingle Machine Demo *Mom Look *Artists *My Goody Two-Shoes Brother Demo *My Ride From Outer Space Demo *Queen of Mars Demo *Red Rubber Boots Demo *Robot Riot *Rollercoaster (P&F) *Run Candace Run *Set the Record Straight *Some Mysterious Force Demo *Spa Day Demo *Summer Belongs to You Guide Track *Technology vs Nature Demo *Yellow Sidewalk Demo *There's a Platypus Controlling Me Demo *Tri-State Area Unification Day Demo *Ugly *Yvan Eht Nioj *SpongeBob ScaredyPants *Walkin' Through an Alien Landscape *We're Talkin' All Terrain Demo *What Do it Do Demo *When You Levitate Demo *Where Did We Go Wrong Demo *Yippy Ki Yi Yay Demo *You're Not Ferb *You've Got to Bust Your Brothers Demo *Zubadaba *A Better Best Friend *AGLET *Ain't Got Rhythm *Ain't No Kiddie Ride *Alien Heart *A-Prime Calypso *Atlantis *Backyard Beach *Bad Luck *Baliwood *Ballad of Klimpaloon *Big Ginormous Airplane *Boat of Romance *Bouncin' Around the World *Busted *Candace *Carl Incognito *Chains on Me *City of Love *Come Home Perry *Couldn't Kick my Way Right Into Her Heart *Dad-Inator *Danville is very Nice *Disco Miniature Golfing Queen *Do Nothing Day *Dodger Stadium Code of Conduct *Ducky MoMo is My Friend *Ducky MoMo Theme Song *EVIL BOYS *Evil Love *Fabulous *F-Games *Floor After Floor *Follow the Sun *Forever Summer *Gitchee Gitchee GooGive Me Your Money *Gott Bust Your Brothers *Hail Doofania *He'll Do Anything for Me *Hemoglobin Highway *He's a Bully *He's Bigfoot *History of Rock *I Believe We Can *I Love You Mom *I Really Don't Hate Christmas *I Wanna Be Cool *I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun *I'm Me *Impress My Professor *In the Mall *It's Elementary *It's So Much Fun Not Knowin' Where You're Goin' *Izzy's Got the Frizzies *JPOP *Just Passing Through *Let's Go Digital *Let's Take a Rocketship to Space *Little Brothers *Me Myself and I *Mexican Jewish Cultural Festival *Mix and Mingle Machine *Mobile Mammal *Music Makes Us Better *My Chariot *My Goody Two Shoes Brother *Wallaby of the West *My Nemesis *Before We Die *My Ride From Outer Space *my Undead Mummy *No Candy in Me *Not So Bad a Dad After All *One Good Scare *Our Movie's Better than Yours *Perry the Platypus *Perry the Teenage Girl *Phineas and Ferb Instrumental Theme *Phinedroids and Ferbots *Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash *Pin Bowling Along *Queen of Mars *Ready for the Bettys *Robot Rodeo *Rubber Bands *Rusted *SIMP *Some Mysterious Force *Somebody Gimme a Grade *Spa Day *Squirt that Gelatin Monster *Summer Belongs to You *Swinter *The Beak *Flying Fishmonger *Daddy's Back *Only Fish for Me *The Yellow Sidewalk *There's a Platypus Controlling Me *Today is Gonna be a Great Day *Tri-State Area Unification Day *Truck Drivin' Girl *Wedding Adventure *We're Talkin' All Terrain *Watching and Waiting *What Do it Do *When We Didn't Get Along *When You Levitate *With My X-Ray Eyes *Yippy Ki Yi Yay *Yodel Obey Me *You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart *You're Not Ferb *Battle Frontier *Believe in Me *Born to Be a Winner *Butterfly *Double Trouble *I Believe *I Wanna Be a Hero *Pokemon Johto *Pokemon Theme *Pokemon World *Pokerap *Team Rocket Motto *The Time Has Come *This Dream *Unbeatable *Viridian City *Dump My Trash *I Don't Have the Patience to Recycle *RECYCLE *RECYCLE Reprise *Spring Cleaning *You Can't Fight City Hall *All You Need is Friendship *Bring it Around Town *Campfire Song Song *FUN *Goofy Goober Rock *Greasy Spoon *He's Flying *I Like Square Butts (Burger King/SpongeBob Commercial :P) *If I could Fly *Just a Kid *Loop De Loop *Now That We're Men *Ocean Man *Prince Paul's Bubble Party *Ripped Pants *SpongeBob and Patrick Congfront the Psychic Wall of Energy *SpongeBob Theme *Striped Sweater *Texas *Best Day Ever *Goofy Goober *They'll Soon Discover *Throw All Your Dreams Down the Well *Under My Rock *You Better Swim *A Star is Torn Medley *America Rules *America *America's Back *Ammendment to Be *Apu the Jolly Bengali *Baby on Board *Baby Stink Breath *Bad Cops *Bart Rap *Brain Freeze *Can I Borrow a Feeling *Can't Go to Rap *Canyonero *Checkin' In *Cletus the Slack Jawed Yokel *Dancing Workers Song *Dr Zaius *Everybody Hates Ned Flanders *Farewell Sideshow Bob *Flaming Moe's *Garbage Man Can *Glove Slap *Good Morning Starshine *Grand Pumpkin *Chorus Line *Happy Birthday Lisa *Happy Birthday *He's the Man *Homer and Marge *Hullaba Lula *I am Evil Homer *I am so SMRT *I Like to Walk *I Want Candy *Island of Sirens *Jazz Man *Jebediah Springfield *Jellyfish *Kamp Krusty *Adults! Kids! *King of Cats *Lady *Margerine *Marjorie *Mediocre Presidents *Monorail *Mr Burns *Mr Plow *Mr Plow Hip Hop Remix *Mr Plow Rap *Mt Splashmore *My Country Tis of Thee *My Fair Laddie *Ode to Branson *Politically Incorrect *Poochie *Poppa Can You Hear Me *Professor Frink *Satan You're My Lady *See My Vest *Senor Burns *Shave Me *Shy is to Gregarious *Sisters *Sign Me Up *Simpson, Homer Simpson *Skinner and the Superintendent *Sold Seperately *Song of Shelbyville *Song of the Wild Beasts *Special Girl *Spider Pig *Spring in Springfield *Springfield Blows *Springfield Springfield *Stonecutters *Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl *Tastes Like Liberty *Testify *The Girl I Love *The President Wore Pearls Medley *Simpsons End Credits *Simpsons Theme *The very Reason that I Live *They'll Never Stop The Simpsons *Vote Quimby *We Are the Jockeys *We Have the Power *Welcome to Moe's *We're Going to a Restaurant Grand Opening *We're Talkin' Softball *Whacking Day *What Do I think of the Pie? *Who needs the Kwik-e-Mart *Who Wants a Haircut? *Yokel Chords Medley *You're a Bunch of Stuff *Yvan Eht Nioj *Bored of Halloween *Night Ghoulery Theme *Tiny Toon Adventures Theme *Baby (Again, NOT Justin Bieber :P) *Her Real Name isn't Blainely *I'm Sorry *I'm Winning this Time *Save this Show *Who Ya Gonna Root For? *A Chinese Lesson *Blaineriffic *Boyfriend Kisser *Come Fly With Us *Condor *Eine Kleine *Fight for the Gold *Gwen's Face *I'm Gonna Make It *Lovin' Time *Oh Izzy *Oui My Friends *Sea Shanty *Strip Him Down *Stuck to a Pole *This is How We Will End It *Versus *Wake Up *We Are Shearing Sheep *What's Not to Love *Eat it *Ebay *Everything You Know is Wrong *I Lost on Jeopardy *Polkamon *The Saga Begins *White & Nerdy So, in conclusion, I know this is a lot of songs. You don't have to read through each one. Heck, you can close your eyes and randomly pick one for all I care. The point is, this is fully randomized in order to give each person an equal chance. The final day for signup is November 27. Category:Blog posts